


The Descendants

by annarette, vkt_kai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Betaed, Fantasy, M/M, OlderHun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkt_kai/pseuds/vkt_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three kinds of people that born in Exodus; the one that possessed blue eyes, green-eyed people and the one born with red eyes. In their first day of life, their eyes would be brown until they woke up on their 18th birthdays. </p><p>Warning: Fantasy AU!</p><p>Beta: parkthatchanyeollie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last day of being brown-eyed people

**Author's Note:**

> The fate choose you and you bound to yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of being a brown-eyed and the beginning of new fate

People were born and bound to their fates; each person having their own fate that had already been written by God.

 

People believed that.

 

People accepted that.

 

There were three kinds of people that born in Exodus; the ones that possessed blue eyes and then the green-eyed people and finally the ones born with red eyes. In their first 18 years of life, their eyes would be brown until they woke up on the day of their 18th birthday.

 

Those three colors would decide his fate.

 

 

Blue-eyed people were all about glory and wealth; Descendants of Gods, the ancestors had said. They had genius brains and great vitality that made them superior over the other two. Their descendants took part of government; leaders of the living people in Exodus. They lived in the Aquarome, the finest and greatest place in Exodus.

 

People that were born with green eyes would have glory and wealth but not nearly as much as the blue-eyed ones. Descendants of Traders, some have said. They excelled in academics and were incredibly successful in their jobs. They held the economic sector of Exodus, making themselves stakeholders in every company. They lived in Turbask, the greenest and loveliest place in Exodus.

 

And the last kind of three; red-eyed people were considered taboos to the people of Exodus. Descendants of Sinners, the ancient books had said. Any Descendants of Sinners, the red-eyed ones, were to be exiled from Exodus. Sly, wicked and manipulative, were their main traits. They lived in a secluded place, far from Aquarome, known as Rubynell.

 

 

Kim Jongin was waiting for his 18th birthday, when his fate had already been decided and he was forever bound to it.

 

 

It was morning in Neredium, the place where all the citizens of Exodus under the age of 18years-old lived, never had been this bright for Kim Jongin; the sunlight peeked from behind his beige curtains, illuminating his room. Groaning at the light, he reluctantly opened his eyes, scanning his small, yet cozy room. Grabbing his phone from off the table next to his bed, Jongin looked at his notifications; 10 missed calls from Do Kyungsoo and 2 messages from Park Chanyeol. He entered his lock code, successfully unlocking his phone and revealing the frantic messages from Chanyeol:

 

_From: Chanyeol_

 

_Where the hell are you, Kim Jongin!!! Don’t tell me you forgot our outing, you little shit!!! Kyungsoo is fuming now!! >:(_

 

 

_From: Chanyeol_

 

_You better get your ass up or Kyungsoo will kiss it goodbye. I swear, Kim Jongin._

_Kyungsoo is so pissed right now!!!!_

 

Realization hit him like a train and the sleepiness drained completely from his body; he promised to go out with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, to buy presents for Byun Baekhyun. How could he forget that? Jongin physically facepalmed at his forgetfulness. Kyungsoo’s wrath was the one thing he ought to avoid; that little guy could be deadly when he wanted to. Jongin rushed to his bathroom, taking a bath in the shortest time he had ever done so. Freshly dressed, Jongin took off on his bike, to Turbask, where the two boys were currently living.

 

Several minutes later, Jongin safely arrived at the boys’ big house. They lived in the east side of Turbask, the quiet side of the trader city. Jongin never grew bored of the scenery; yellow roses were grown in the garden and tall trees kept them safe from rainy weather. The house was like a real castle in a fairytale, Jongin thought. Pushing the bell weakly, Jongin prayed inside his head, hoping to be welcomed by a smile, and not Kyungsoo’s jujitsu move. The front door opened, revealing Jiyoung, the head butler of Do’s residence.

 

“Young master has been waiting for you, Mr. Jongin. This way, please.”

 

Jongin went inside the house, welcomed by the maids and the sight of Kyungsoo abusing the remote control, flipping the T.V. channels here and there while Chanyeol laid his head on the latter’s lap. Kyungsoo is _very, very_ pissed, Jongin thought.

 

“Kyungsoo, Jongin is here,” Chanyeol said, as he found Jongin standing still, not far from the couch. The said boy stared at Jongin, green eyes meeting dark brown ones. Jongin felt small under the intense stare, only Kyungsoo could intimidate him like this. Turning off the television, Kyungsoo raised from his seat, inch by inch coming closer to Jongin. Jongin closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The last thing he saw was Chanyeol standing not far from Kyungsoo as the latter made his way to Jongin. Instead of a harsh punch to his stomach, Jongin got flicked by Kyungsoo on his forehead.

 

“Don’t be late again, Jongin. You know I hate people who aren’t punctual,” Kyungsoo said. Jongin nodded weakly while rubbing his sore forehead.

 

“That’s it? You aren’t fair, Soo. You favor him so much that it makes me jealous,” Chanyeol pouted, arms curling on his sides. Kyungsoo chuckled, Chanyeol could be a brat when Jongin was around. Chanyeol’s pout soon disappeared as Kyungsoo kissed him on the cheeks. His usual beaming smile plastered on his face, happiness bloomed in Kyungsoo’s heart. _So called happy virus_ , Kyungsoo thought.

 

“You’re still the best, Yeol. Let’s get going or Byun will find---”

 

“What about me?” a chirping voice greeted them from the staircase and Kyungsoo groaned before glaring at Jongin. _You owe me one, Kim Jongin_ his eyes gave the message to Jongin’s.

 

“Soo, it’s still too early for you to be getting horny over my voice, Hello there, little Jongin,” Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s cheek while curling his arms on the latter’s shoulder.

 

“Please, Byun. You are so irrelevant,” Kyungsoo said, massaging his temples. Having Baekhyun around in the morning without his daily dose of coffee would usually give him a pounding headache all day.

 

“You’re so early, Baek. I thought you were dead after last night’s party. Didn’t get laid good enough, I presume?” Chanyeol ruffled Baek’s pink hair; the latter kicking him in the shin, “Thanks for the breakfast, Baekshit.” Chanyeol rubbed his sore shin and gave kicked puppy eyes towards Kyungsoo. The latter patted his head while Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

“You are very welcome, Yeolpoo. So, where do you want to go?”

 

“Downtown, Baek. We need to buy something for the Moon Festival,” Jongin lied, his voice was not convincing enough to convince Baekhyun, as the latter smirked at the terrible lie.

 

“Aww, I know you want to buy something for my graduation party, don’t you? I see, why don’t I tag along? It’ll be easier to know what I like and don’t like,” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol rolled their eyes at him.

 

“Whatever, Byun. Let’s go, guys,” Kyungsoo said, leaving the house with Chanyeol in tow. Jongin smiled at Baekhyun, he knew the next words that would slip from the shorter boy’s mouth:

 

“Shall we?” Baekhyun grinned. Jongin facepalmed; no one could beat Byun Baekhyun.

 

Riding in Chanyeol’s car, they headed to Turmour, the upper side of Turbask, where the name brand and couture shops were scattered around. Chanyeol parked his car in front of a boutique that Baekhyun pointed out. They were greeted by the pretty shopkeepers and without wasting time, Baekhyun already began rummaging through the shelves. Kyungsoo sat down on the brown couch, playing on his phone while Chanyeol sat beside him, his head resting on the crown of Kyungsoo’s head.

 

The sight made Jongin jealous on the inside; he was in love with Kyungsoo. They met on a snowy Christmas night two years ago; Kyungsoo had been a part of Jongin’s musical. His green eyes enchanted Jongin, he had fallen hard into the depth of Kyungsoo’s charm. However, the feeling was one-sided as he had found Kyungsoo kissing Chanyeol on New Year’s Eve in the same year. His heart had broken and he swallowed his feeling’s down. Becoming a good friend, he knew, was the best for him and Kyungsoo in the long run.

 

“Jongin, come here,” Kyungsoo ordered, patting the empty side of the sofa. Jongin nodded before settling himself beside Kyungsoo. “Tomorrow will be your 18th birthdays, right? How’re you feeling?”

 

“Nervous, I guess. Hopefully I’m green-eyed.”

 

“Yeah, I hope so, too. You can stay with us afterwards. Baekhyun and Chanyeol will be delighted to have you, of course.”

 

“I will be happy to have you, little Jongin. It sucks to be stuck with lovebirds...” Baekhyun chirped, clothes already piling up on the shopkeepers’ arms. Sighs escaped from the three boys as they saw Baekhyun trying on each article of clothing he chose.

 

“Sometimes I wonder why I become your friend, Byun,” Kyungsoo scowled, Jongin and Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“Because I am fabulous, Soo, and you can’t resist my charm,” Baekhyun winked, “How do I look, little Jongin?”

 

“You look perfect in every piece of clothing, Baek,” Baekhyun gave Jongin a kiss on his forehead before he went up to the register, paying for all the clothes he chose.

 

“So, who’s gonna pay my bill?” Baekhyun smirked. His grin stretched on his face as Kyungsoo took out his black card from his wallet, “Oh Soo, you’re so sweet!”

 

“Whatever, Byun.”

 

“I love you too, Soo,” Baekhyun made a kissy face before taking his tote bags full of clothing out from the boutique.

 

“Can’t we have brunch? I’m hungry,” Jongin whined.

 

“Sure, anything for my little Jongin,” Baekhyun leaned on Jongin’s shoulder before dragging the hungry boy to the nearest restaurant.

 

After hours of torture – meaning dragging his legs to each boutique in Turmour with the hyper Byun Baekhyun, they went back to the Do’s residence. Jiyoung greeted them in the front door, while maids took care of Baekhyun’s presents. Chanyeol dragged his long legs into his room while Baekhyun was already cooped up with his presents, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin alone on the couch.

 

“Wanna stay the night, Jongin? We can celebrate your birthday together.”

 

“Nah, I’m fine alone. Besides, Yeol needs you and his beauty sleep.”

 

“You’ve never been a bother, Jongin, you know that.”

 

“It’s fine, Soo. See you tomorrow at the college, I guess,” Jongin beamed and Kyungsoo sighed. _Jongin always had a soft spot in his heart_ , Kyungsoo thought.

 

“Have a safe ride, Jongin. Call me tomorrow morning, okay?” Jongin nodded before hugging Kyungsoo and leaving the Do’s residence. Kyungsoo was about to go upstairs when he found Chanyeol descending from upstairs, sleepiness mirrored in his eyes, the sound of Jongin’s bike had woken him up.

 

“Where’s Jongin?” Chanyeol rubbed his eyes, and a yawn escaped from his mouth.

 

“He went home. By the way, why did you wake up? I was about to join you.”

 

“I missed my cuddly penguin up there.” Kyungsoo scowled, and Chanyeol earned a hard slap on his arm, wincing he asked, “Shall we be off to bed? I have a morning class tomorrow.” Kyungsoo nodded, Chanyeol picked him up bridal style, earning a glare from Kyungsoo yet he let his boyfriend do as he wished. Once they got upstairs, Chanyeol laid him on the bed and took care of Kyungsoo’s black t-shirt and black pants, leaving the latter only in his boxers.

 

“No funny business, Yeol.” Kyungsoo glared at Chanyeol as he saw the hint of lust in the latter’s eyes

 

“Okay, I won’t touch you tonight. Let’s have a good and effective beauty sleep then.” Kyungsoo nodded before pulling the quilt over Chanyeol and himself and laid against Chanyeol’s long arm. Chanyeol pampered him with a kiss on the forehead and Kyungsoo sighed in contentment.

 

“Yeol?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m worried about Jongin...”

 

“You always worry about that big baby of yours. He’ll be 18years old tomorrow morning. He’ll be fine.”

 

“Will he be a green one, though?”

 

“He will, Soo. I hope he will be so he can stay with us and you won’t be worried again,” Chanyeol said before melting Kyungsoo with a deep kiss on the lips. The kiss washed away all Kyungsoo’s worries, as Chanyeol found Kyungsoo deep in sleep several minutes later.

 

“He’ll be fine, Soo. Jongin will be fine,” Chanyeol mumbled before joining Kyungsoo into the dreamland.

 

Arriving at his small apartment, Jongin laid his sore body on his bed. His arms and legs gave up on him after hours of Baekhyun’s torture. Today he had fun, maybe the last time he would have fun before turning 18. It was also the last day of being brown-eyed. He hoped that tomorrow he might have as much fun as he had today, being the new person his eye color fated him to be. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander into the dreamland.

 

That night, he dreamed of a fox with heterochromatic eyes, blue and red irises staring back at him….


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lost lamb coming home, at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They called it 'home'

_Beyond your eyes_

_I see blueness_

_I see sadness_

The sky was tainted with blood, a deep crimson staining the ocean of blue; the azure sky was no longer in sight. People were lying on the ground, paved with solid rock and rubble. There were no so-called “homes”; abandoned buildings were scattered around as far as any pair of eyes could see. There were no signs of the living; the sight of ravens picking the meat from a dead body lying against the earth, having died from hunger and malnutrition, was the everyday scenery in such a place. There was no so-called peacefulness; people fought each other for food and comfort, the most essential parts of their lives. The sight was so vastly contrasting from that of which you see in Aquarome, the greenest and most peaceful of the Promised Land.

 

That was the Rubynell.

The home of the red-eyed people.

 

_Beyond your eyes_

_I see redness_

_I see boldness_

 

The afternoon in Rubrayn, the east side of Rubynell, was cloudy, as if the crimson sky had been dusted with a gloomy grey. The sun was hiding behind the clouds, refusing to warm people with its light. Protected under an old antique-shop’s tile, Jongdae curled under his blanket; the cold weather seeping into his skin. He was about to dream of having a warm glass of milk and a nice meal, when his blanket was yanked off by someone, waking him up from his blissful dream.

“What the--, Lu?” Jongdae growled, the culprit grinning victoriously

“Wakie-wakie, you sleepyhead. The sun is already up,” the person called Lu chirped.

“Fuck the sun. Let me sleep peacefully, Luhan.” Jongdae grabbed his blanket, pulling it up until it covered his head. Known to be a persistent brat, Luhan yanked his blanket off again. Jongdae retaliated with a growl slipping from his mouth.

“Don’t you try to sleep while I’m around, Jongdae. You better get your ass up or I swear I’ll kill you with my dagger.” Jongdae jolted up from his make-shift bed at the threat, running to their ugly bathroom, “I give you 5 minutes and I’ll see you in the living room, Daedae!”

“Fuck you, Luhan!!!!!”

“Oh, I love you too, Daedae,” Luhan grinned while he headed to their shared living room.

The antique shop was renovated and decorated by Luhan himself. An antique vase was changed from its original function, to a water pot, thanks to Jongdae’s brainy idea. The old sofa was renewed. The 100-year-old coffee set was placed on the old counter, waiting to be filled by instant coffee Luhan stole from a gullible green-eyed person. They called it ‘home’; _here was better than outside_ , Luhan thought. While waiting for Jongdae, Luhan brewed his pot of coffee; the top of the rim was cracked, but it didn’t leak. Luhan hummed his favorite song, ‘Beyond Your Eyes,’ when Jongdae threw himself onto the brown couch and slumped down in his seat. Noticing the latter’s presence, Luhan beamed at Jongdae and handed him a cup of the homemade coffee.

“It’s pretty good, Lu. You’ll become a great barista,” Jongdae chirped, his not-morning-person attitude easily erased by a cup of coffee. _An easy guy_ , Luhan thought.

“Wish I could. That was my dream before these eyes stood in my way,” his expressive ruby eyes reflected the pain and sadness he felt on the inside.

“I’m sorry for being insensitive, Lu. I didn’t mean any harm.” Luhan chuckled before ruffling the latter’s brown hair

“Oh my Daedae, can’t you be this sweet every day so I don’t have to get a headache in the morning?” Jongdae rolled his eyes

“Very funny, Lu. I bet you enjoy threatening me, you sadistic brat.”

“I love you, Daeshit.”

“Love you too, Lupee.”

“Dae, I miss Sehun so bad...” Luhan changed the subject easily.

 “Sehun hasn't come back, has he?” Luhan nodded his head, and a sigh escaped from his mouth

“7 months without any news from him. What can we do, Daedae?” Jongdae patted the latter’s blond crown

“He’s alright, Lu. He’s strong. He just needs---”

“I don’t give a fuck about time. It’s been 7 months and he hasn’t returned since then. What if he’s dead? What if he was killed by someone out there? Oh God, aren’t we his only family?”

“Yes, we are Lu. Sehun might think the same but we have to be patient for him. It’s just… his condition… just don’t think negatively, Lu,” he shook his head before smiling, “It’s not good for your skin.”

“I won’t get wrinkled before you do, Dae.” Jongdae chuckled, and earned Luhan’s glare.

“Sehun will be fine, Lu. Don’t worry. He’ll be back when it’s the right time.”

“I know---.”

“Say, why don’t we watch Beauty and The Beast while waiting for Sehun to come home? I have a hunch that he might be home tonight,” Jongdae said. Luhan’s moon crescent smile greeted Jongdae’s words. The latter knew what would keep the latter distracted. As he watched Luhan preparing the movie, Jongdae sipped his already-cold coffee while thinking of Sehun just as Luhan had done. He was worried; 7 months he hadn’t seen Sehun and the thought of Sehun being dead or hurt sent shivers through his body, but he had to clear his mind. His baby boy just needed time alone with the world. Soon, he would open up to him and Luhan. _Soon, he’ll be home soon,_ Jongdae thought.

 

As if Jongdae’s prayer was answered by God, Oh Sehun came home while Luhan and Jongdae were curled up on the couch. Luhan’s head was on Jongdae’s as they fell asleep while probably watching Luhan’s favorite movie, Beauty and The Beast. Grabbing the remote control, Sehun turned it off before going upstairs to his room.

“Hun---“Luhan murmured as Sehun began to go upstairs, his feet froze at the sleepy voice, “you’re home?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“Yeah. Go to bed, Lu. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Luhan nodded before falling asleep again, and he snuggled closer into Jongdae’s side. _Tomorrow will be a long day_ , Luhan thought.

 

Freshly dressed, Sehun laid down, thinking of his encounter earlier. His back was indeed bruised when he saw it in the mirror, angry red plastered against his milky white skin. He closed his eyes, his mind wandering to the encounter he had that afternoon.

_That afternoon, Sehun was walking down the street when someone grabbed his arm, dragging him into the alley. He struggled with all his strength but his captor was way stronger than him; despite his doll-like look, Sehun was quite the fighter in Rubrayn. Sehun was slammed into the wall; his back would definitely be bruised later, he thought. His hands were bound together above his head by the captor’s hand as his captor tilted his head._

_“Oh Sehun, right?” said the captor, the deep male voice sent a chill through his body. The latter nodded, “I thought you were weaker than the report I received. Guess my scout was wrong about you.”_

_“What the fuck are you saying?”_

_“Chill out, man. I won’t hurt you because I need your power.”_

_“What power, dickhead?”_

_“Woah, easy there. I can hurt you if you keep pissing me off.”_

_“Just get to the point!”_

_“Okay, help me kill the prince, Exodus’s crown prince.”_

_“Are you kidding me? Exodus doesn’t even have a prince.”_

_“It has one now. He has awakened.”_

_“What---? “_

_“Help me kill the prince or your family will die by my hands. I know everything about you, Sehun. Even the secret behind your eye patch,” the captor grazed the eye patch Sehun wore over his eye. Sehun glared at him, the captor simply chuckled in amusement. “Don’t ever think about running away from me. I’ll meet you again the day after tomorrow.”_   _The captor was gone before Sehun could land any hit on his face, leaving him alone in the dirty alley. It was time to go back home and protect his family._

Sehun opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. He had two days to think of the idea, the craziest idea he probably ever had, Sehun admitted. He had to kill someone, someone who didn’t have any idea that his life was in danger. Sehun used to kill people but it was only to protect him and his family; the struggle of getting food was fierce, as if he was in Serengeti. Just thinking about killing a young and innocent boy made him uneasy. Sehun would not have a good night’s sleep tonight.


	3. The Death Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the night, the sweet melody of their wanton moans echoed in the night of Rubynell as if it started the beginning of a death symphony played by Angel of Death with his horn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Descendants Trivia:
> 
> 1) The bluer the eyes of Aquarome's people, the higher status they are. Cobalt blue is the bluest among shades of blue
> 
> 2) Exodus is a country with four states, Aquarome, Turbask, Neridium and Rubynell. It ruled by the King with his ministers. The capital of Exodus is in Aquarome where the King and the royal family lived. Turbask is the state of trade; important people in economic sector lived in here. Meanwhile Neridium, where Jongin and the brown eyed people live, is a state settled between Turbask and Rubynell.
> 
> 3) Because of their rebellious minds, Rubynell's people don't accept the King as their ruler. They choose their own leader whom dead because of an invasion of the late King. 
> 
> 4) I apologize to make you confused with the state of Exodus. I will revise the previous chapters.

**_Eyes looking at each other_ **

**_Eyes looking at each other_ **

**_One pair of remaining eyes_ **

 

_In the west side of Aquarome, there was a big castle standing tall on the cliff. The white castle was the heart of Exodus where the King and the Queen lived happily. The King was loved by his people, a kind and lively one but he could be stern when it came to the government and politics. The previous King had died and left the throne to the next King. He was to take the throne when he married the Queen. The Queen herself was the most beautiful and luckiest woman in Exodus; every woman envied her appearance and her marriage. The perfect couple, people said._

 

_Today, The King had a daily meeting with his ministers, listening to his people’s troubles which involved everything ranging from money and their fear of Rubynell’s people. He always got terrible headaches whenever his ministers pursued him on the idea to invade and annihilate Rubynell’s people; the idea of killing innocent people had never been in his dictionary. As his head pounded, he dismissed the meeting, leaving him alone in his big office. He looked at the window; spring had come as the gorgeous flowers bloomed in his luxurious garden. The weather was getting warmer each day and it was the perfect time to take a break from his role as the King. With light steps, he strolled to his flower garden._

 

_Surrounded by a vast variety of flowers that flourished in his garden, he let himself be lulled by the cool breeze. His raven hair blew in the wind, fluttering as if butterflies stroked its long strands. As he looked at the paths of flowers, his cobalt-blue eyes found footsteps in the dirt he knew by heart. He trailed after the path she took; the path leading him to her as a honey bee was attracted by a beautiful flower. He found her sitting under the tree, falling asleep peacefully, and he smiled at the sight of his beloved one. Slowly, he settled himself beside his lover; he put her head gently on his shoulder without waking her up. Her breath was a song to him and he never got tired of listening to it. Love mirrored in his eyes as he rubbed her belly gently, becoming bigger and swollen. The Queen carried their first son, the crown prince of Exodus._

 

_“Hon—how did you find me here?” she murmured in his ear, a tint of sleepiness lingering in her voice._

_“I always know where you are, my love. How’s my baby today?” Her baby blue eyes stared at her spouse, gleaming with love and happiness._

_“He kicks my belly all day. He can’t wait to see his father,” she pouted like a 5-year-old, making his work-heavy shoulders feel lighter by the playful side of his Queen._

_“That’s my boy. He inherits all my good traits then!”_

_“Sure, he is. He will be the most handsome man in all of Exodus and no one can resist his charm, just like yours, honey.”_

_“I am the one that can’t resist your charm, my loved one. I hope he will inherit your eyes and become the next ruler of Exodus.”_

_“I pray for that as well. I pray every day for him,” he brought her closer before kissing her on her lips softly. Happiness bloomed in their hearts, tightening the bond they made when the vow had been spoken in front of the altar._

_“Shall we go home, my Queen?” she nodded before letting him lead their way back home, the castle of White Petals._

 

_As they headed into the castle, they were greeted by the maids and guards. The head butler brought a letter to them, sealed by red stamp with the letter ‘Y’ carved on it. The King recognized the stamp, and wondered why it was sent to him._

_“Honey, why don’t you wait for me in the dining hall? I have to finish a few things before we have our afternoon tea,” the King insisted before kissing her on the forehead. She nodded and let her be led by the maids to the dining hall. He went to the library, the butler in tow. As he sat on his couch, the head butler handed the letter to the King. He opened it, worry written all over his face._

 

**_To the Humble King,_ **

 

**_As the Queen’s labor is approaching, I would like to remind Your Majesty to stay alert._ **

**_Danger always lurks around the Queen and the unborn Prince._ **

**_The hatred of the red-eyed ones has never been quenched by your vow._ **

**_The death of their leader only makes them hunger for the death of the royal family, my King._ **

**_I will be at your side when the full moon shines in the night sky._ **

**_May God always protect you and the royal family._ **

 

**_Your loyal servant,_ **

**_Y_ **

 

 

_Closing the letter, he sighed for the first time since he entered the library; a deep frown painted on his handsome face. The red-eyed people and their plan to annihilate the royal family wasn’t news to him; the threat was already at his front yard since he ascended to the throne. With the Queen bearing the crown prince, he couldn’t underestimate the threat anymore._

_“Call Xiumin. I need to talk with him,” he ordered, the head butler nodded before leaving the King with his thoughts. A soft knock brought him out of his reverie; his beautiful wife’s head peeked out from the door. The King’s feature softened as his Queen sat down beside him, and she settled her hands on his cheeks as she gave him the comfort he needed._

_“Is there something wrong, my love? Your face changed when you received that letter,” the Queen said softly, nothing was missed from her eyes._

_“Everything is alright, my love. Shall we have our afternoon tea now? I cannot wait to eat that raspberry cake from Raspunell!” Her face brightened, the joy of tasting sweet food was written on her face. She nodded before dragging her husband out from the library._ The power of pregnant women _, the King thought._

 

**_You really look happy; you look happy_ **

**_When I see you, so beautiful it’s sad_ **

**_I don’t hate him, I don’t hate him_ **

**_Because he makes you smile like an Angel_ **

 

_As they finished the Raspberry cake, the head butler announced the arrival of Xiumin, his right hand and Minister, but also the Queen’s big brother – the second-in-line to the throne of Exodus. With a beautiful grace, the brunette man bowed in front of them before settling himself on the chair beside the Queen. He smiled at the sight of her baby bulge getting bigger as he rubbed her belly softly._

 

_“My baby girl will be having a baby soon and I will be dead with jealousy because of my nephew getting all of her attention!” Xiumin cooed, earning chuckles from the Queen’s lips._

_“You will always be my big baby, Min. You know I love you as deep as the sea.”_

_“Sappy, aren’t you, my baby? By the way, I brought you ChoChee Cake from Chestery. Your favorite, isn’t it?_

_“Definitely!!!I’m gonna eat it now!”_

_“Be careful, my love. Don’t get too excited.”_

_“I will, my King,” the Queen kissed Xiumin and the King on their cheeks before she practically floated to the kitchen in happiness. They laughed at the Queen’s excitement over the cake. Such a sweet tooth, she was. As their laughter subsided, the King sighed for nth time that day, halting Xiumin’s amusement._

_“What’s on your mind, My Majesty? You seem troubled.”_

_“A letter came from Y today. He said that the red-eyed people would make a move as the Queen’s labor is approaching. What should I do, Min? I need to protect my family, our family.”_

_“I will send a spy to Rubynell and see what he can gain.”_

_“Our family’s life is in your hands, Min. Y promised to come home in two days. See what you can gain before his arrival.”_

_“Yes, My Majesty. I will take my leave then; I need to see my baby girl before going home. Can’t miss the sight of her finishing that cake alone,” Xiumin bowed before leaving the King. After talking with Xiumin, half of his worries were lifted from his shoulders, at least he could take a breath before the storm came._ The storm doesn’t need to come to Aquarome, moreover to my family _, the King thought._

 

_As the night began to cover the crimson sky of Rubynell, a man with a black hood visited a deserted building. His red eyes searched for the secret entrance; its entrance hidden behind rocks and rubble. As he entered the secret door, he was welcomed by the red-orbs of a man sitting in a chair. The red-orbed one waved at the hooded man, playfulness dancing in his red eyes._

_“Well, well… see who’s coming to town.”_

_“Did I surprise you?”_

_“You never fail to surprise me, my beau,” the red eyed man kissed the hooded man deeply on the lips, their tongues dancing together. As oxygen depleted from their lungs, they broke apart. The hooded man kissed him on the cheeks before settling himself on the other’s lap._

_“In two days, Y is coming home. Launching the attack before his arrival might the best idea of our plan,” the hooded man said, and the red-eyed man grinned in response; his playfulness disappeared into thin air and seriousness replaced the mirth once in his eyes._

_“Tomorrow, as the night is coming to Aquarome, I will launch the attack and you will kiss the royal family of Exodus goodbye.”_

_“Tomorrow, then,” the hooded man grinned wickedly; the excitement dancing over his lips._

_“Can’t I eat you tonight? I am craving for your delicious body and harmonious moans, my love.”_

_“Eat me up, then. Indulge in me before we drink our victorious champagne tomorrow.”_

_“As you wish, my beau,” The red-eyed man carried him bridal style to their shared bedroom. As the red-eyed man settled the hooded man on the bed, the latter let himself enjoy the view of his lover stripping in front of him. The red-eyed man hovered over him, kissing him deeply on the lips; the hooded man hummed in contentment._

_“I want to see your eyes, my love. Your real eyes,” the red-eyed man said, he hooded man nodded. As he got up from the bed, he peeled his clothes off and let his lover enjoy his strip show. Then he turned over his body, facing his lover before peeling the contact lens off. His lover’s dick twitched at the sight of him, his aqua eyes gleamed, reflecting the night of Rubynell._

_“Shall we continue?” the now-azure-eyed man said before letting himself be pulled onto the bed. Throughout the night, the sweet melody of their wanton moans echoed against the silent night of Rubynell as if it was the beginning of a death symphony played by an Angel of Death with his horn._

 

_Meanwhile, in Aquarome, the King wrapped his arms around the Queen, sleeping peacefully with no idea of the storm coming to greet him tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading~~ Don't be shy to message me :)


	4. The Fateful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangers lurking around us, ready to strike and aim for the goal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Descendants' Trivia:
> 
> 1) Xiumin is the oldest among the three siblings; Xiumin, Jinki and The Queen
> 
> 2) Y is Yeonseok

**_A flower rises in the sky, spring blooms on the ground_ **

**_You can’t stop it; it’s been decided since the start_ **

**_My heart is pulled to you_ **

**_The moment your breath touches me, your scent colors me in_ **

 

_He was pacing around, right to left; his anxious steps echoing throughout the hall. He bit his nails, the bad habit he had left behind since he had met her and now it was back because of her. His raven hair was stuck here and there, the sign of the frustration he held since earlier that morning. The King was waiting for the finale of the battle, life and death; his Queen currently going through labor behind the dark-brown oak door, only a priest and midwife were present in the room. The King was frustrated, extremely frustrated at the childbirth law; every husband was prohibited from seeing his wife and baby until the seventh day after the childbirth. That wasn’t fair, it was absolutely unfair._ I swear I will amend that law, _he thought._

 

_“My King, could you sit still? I’m getting a headache watching you pace around,” Xiumin said while massaging his temples. His cerulean eyes gleamed in worry; his own feelings were mutual with his brother-in-law after all._

_“You know I hate waiting, Min. The fucking law forbids me to see my wife and our baby boy.”_

_“Language, your Majest—…”_

_“My, my. Look at my brother-in-law, so helpless and restless because of my sister,” a man with chestnut hair walked in with grace; his footsteps were so quiet that you needed to strain your ears to hear him coming. Graceful, yet sly, was the best way to describe Jinki, the third-in-line to the throne. He mesmerized all of maids with his eyes; God blessed him with the clearest blue among the three, the azure ones._

_“Jin!!!! Long time no see,” Xiumin hugged Jinki tightly, and leaned his forehead on his broad shoulder. The latter patted his stepbrother’s back before detaching himself from the bear hug, “Where have you been?”_

_“Me? Why bother to ask, my dear brother? You know what I do in the Celeste House,” Jinki snickered, the mood turning cold all of sudden, “Anyway, how’s my brother-in-law? You’re getting more handsome every time I see you, my Majesty,” Jinki hugged the King, and settled his head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of musk from the King’s body. Contentment was written on his face as he faced the King; the latter smiled warmly._

_“I am good, Jin. How’s Eunhye and Minho?”_

_“They are fine as well. Minho is so eager to meet his new cousin and can’t wait to play with him,” Jinki said. The way he spoke sent shivers down Xiumin’s spine and somehow he felt a bad feeling by his tone, a very bad one._

_“Minho will like his new cousin for sure. Thank you for coming, Jin. I am really happy to see you in here.”_

_“It is my pleasure, your Majesty,” Jinki said while placing his hand on the King’s cheek. Suddenly, the sound of a baby crying echoed throughout the hallway, like the melody of a sweet symphony. As the midwife came out, blood still on her clothes, the King held her hands. The King couldn’t stop the tears running down his cheeks; happiness enveloped his body as he shook her hands._

_“I can’t say anything more than thank you, Jiyeon,”the said Jiyeon smiled brightly,_

_“It’s a boy and it is my pleasure to help during the Queen’s childbirth. Like the law says, you can’t meet them until the seventh day, your Majesty. So do wait patiently,” the King nodded and swore in his head that he would erase the law once the ban was over. Xiumin just laughed, unlike Jinki who kept staring at the door, his azure eyes gleaming with unusual emotions. Jiyeon left the happy trio and Xiumin hugged the King, patting his back._

 

_“You did a great job today, your Majesty. You were strong enough not to break the door down while waiting during the labor.”_

_“Thank you for bearing with me. I might have gone crazy if I waited alone,” Xiumin nodded before breaking the hug. Jinki was then the second person whom hugged the King._

_“You got a baby boy. Minho will have a fencing partner once he grows up,” Jinki kissed his cheek before heading back to Celeste House. Xiumin massaged his temples,_ Jinki needs a lecture later _, Xiumin thought. He couldn’t shake the bad feeling from his mind despite of the joy of having a nephew. After he bowed to the King, he took his leave, heading to Celeste House as well._

 

_A 5-year-old Minho was playing in the garden when Jinki came home. He welcomed his father with his wide grin, the childish grin he always made in front of people, but only to have piercing stares greet him back. Minho bit his lips, keeping the tears at bay while gazing at his father’s back. His father hated to see tears on his face after all; tears were only for weaklings, his father said. With his tiny steps, Minho followed Jinki entering the house, welcomed by his lovely mother, Eunhye._

 

_“Don’t touch me, Hye,”Jinki said before Eunhye could hug him. Eunhye frowned at the cold shoulder he gave her; she still wasn’t used to her husband’s attitude that started years ago, “Just get out of my sight, woman. I need time alone.”_

_“I am your wife, Jinki. Please respect me in front of Minho,” Eunhye fumed while hugging Minho. Losing his temper, Jinki yanked Eunhye’s wrist, making the latter yelp in pain._

_“Just shut your mouth and take that brat with you,” Jinki released Eunhye’s wrist before shoving her down along with Minho. Eunhye hugged Minho tightly whom nearly burst into tears as Jinki went to the library._

_“My poor baby. Don’t hate your father, okay? He just had a bad day, my baby,” Eunhye cooed at Minho, patting his back soothingly. Minho clenched her robe tightly, burying his little head into his mother’s shoulder. At least her scent could make him calm down and be a strong baby like his mother always told him to be._

 

**_Here we go_ **

**_Danger, it’s dangerous. Figures of light lingering in the darkness_ **

**_Hurry, faster before the day breaks_ **

 

_In the library, Jinki grabbed his landline, pushing the familiar numbers into the dial pad. Not more than a minute later, a familiar voice greeted him, the deep voice ringing in his ear._

 

_“Just launch the attack, Hyun. I don’t give a damn about the preparations. I want her dead, just let her and his baby dead. You hear me?!” Jinki screamed at the receiver before slamming the phone down. He gulped down a glass of water before taking a deep breath. He shouldn’t have lost his temper or all of his plans would fail; his plan of having the throne alone without anyone in his way. A soft knock brought his senses back and Xiumin entered the room, his brunette hair waving at him._

 

_“Jin, did I interrupt you?” Xiumin asked as he saw his step-brother’s features stiffen at his question_

_“No, not at all. What brings you here, my lovely brother?”_

_“Can you stop being so casual with the King? It isn’t wise to do it in front of the maids.”_

_“It is none of your business, dear brother. I am old enough to decide whether it is wise or not.”_

_“I know there was something that happened between you and the King but the past is in the past, Jin. You should let him be happy with your sister.”_

_“Don’t lecture me about my feelings!” Jinki grabbed Xiumin’s neck, shoving him fiercely against the wall, “He belongs to me. No one can have him, except me. You hear me, Min?!” Jinki states angrily before releasing Xiumin. Xiumin wheezed, struggling to get oxygen back into his lungs._

_“You are out of your mind, Jin,” Xiumin said while caressing his neck; red angry marks would probably appear later._

_“I am not, my dear brother. This is the real me, just accept me like you accepted our dear sister when she was born from that filthy woman.”_

_“Don’t say bad things about the Queen, Jin. It’s considered treason.”_

_“Tonight will be a joyful night, Min. I sincerely hope you won’t miss the feast,” Jinki spoke in a singsong, once again sending shivers down Xiumin’s spine and he realized his bad feeling was right. Xiumin bolted out of the room without noticing someone had overheard their conversation. With hasty steps, Xiumin headed back to the White Petal castle and knew the King might think him out of his mind like his precious brother, Jinki._

 

**_Spilling forth like stars, defying the darkness_ **

**_It’s time for me to make you bloom_ **

**_Make even the tears you’ve hidden shine_ **

**_The dawn has come, everything is going back in place_ **

 

Xiumin woke up in a cold sweat; it’s been years since he had that dream. He closed his eyes, and tried to recall his dream; a dream of the fateful day when he watched Jinki slay his sister and brother-in-law with a red sword, as he tasted the first taste of betrayal. _This was a sign from God_ , Xiumin thought. Soft knocks on his door woke him from his train of thought, and he spotted Yeonseok peeking out from the door.

 

“Did I bother your sleep, Seok?” Xiumin smiled softly at his loyal servant.

“No, you didn’t. Don’t worry. What’s the problem?”

“He has awakened, your Highness. Your nephew is awake,” His teal eyes gleamed in happiness as he watched Xiumin smile warmly at hearing the delightful news.

“Time to pick up my dear nephew, then.”

Yeonseok nodded before leaving Xiumin to prepare. Several minutes later, Xiumin was ready to go to Neridium; his thick coat enveloped him and protected him from the cold bite of January. He prayed in his head before letting Yeonseok take him away with his car. He silently prayed that nothing wrong would happen before he arrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings, everyone. Be safe ~~~


	5. Of News and Incoming Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected door coming into Kyungsoo's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliff-hanging for this chapter :)

**_In the gap between a deepening day you come slowly_ **

**_The darkness skims by and wakes me up_ **

**_And across the open window receding away_ **

 

 

Do Kyungsoo was sitting on his couch; eyes darting towards the television while channel surfing. His eyes were on the television yet his mind wandered around as if it had left his body. His happy (only in Chanyeol’s eyes) attitude had gone in the wind about a month ago. Not-so-happy Do Kyungsoo affected everyone, even his happy virus/boyfriend, Park Chanyeol.

 

Meanwhile, as a loyal boyfriend of Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol was sitting beside the latter, starting to get irritated by the countless changes in television channels. He sighed at seeing his beloved’s blank stare on the television. His olive green eyes didn’t gleam as usual as his happy virus was useless for Kyungsoo. The reason was as simple as cooking a pancake in the morning; a gloomy Do Kyungsoo meant he was missing his favorite friend, Kim Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo’s favorite puppy-slash-boy, Kim Jongin, had been gone for a month, no calls or even messages from the latter. It had made Kyungsoo freak out, flipping his table, literally, a week ago; thus, resulting in Chanyeol having to buy a new one for him. Even the usual chirpy boy, Baekhyun, had to hide in his room since that day, afraid of getting into the middle of Kyungsoo’s wrath. Everyone’s mood fell apart ever since Kim Jonginhad gone missing.

 

“Can you stop changing the channel, Soo? I’m getting a headache over here,” Chanyeol grumbled, his hand wrapped around Kyungsoo’s hand that clutched the remote control. The latter glared at him as if it would burn a hole into Chanyeol’s head, “Can’t we please be civilized like before? I can’t even talk to anyone lately.”

“I am worried,” Kyungsoo finally opened his mouth and Chanyeol could feel a warm breeze once he heard his boyfriend’s voice again. A sappy boy, he was.

“I am thinking of Jongin, Yeol.”

“It doesn’t mean you should stop talking to me and Baek. It doesn’t mean you should flip the table like you did a week ago. Try to control yourself, Soo. You’re always a protective bitch when it’s about Jongin,” Chanyeol sneered. Anyone could see how jealous Park Chanyeol was and a jealous Chanyeol amused Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo finally smiled for the first time in a week and Chanyeol was happier than he ever was.

“I’m sorry, Yeol. I’m sorry for ignoring you for a whole week.”

“You better be sorry or else, Soo. Go upstairs if you really are sorry. Talk to poor little Baek,” Chanyeol said before kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo obliged before heading upstairs where Baekhyun’s room was.

 

Baekhyun was laying on his bed when Kyungsoo’s head peeked in from his door. Baekhyun turned his head and, almost as if he had seen a ghost, Baekhyun shrieked -- his voice pierced Kyungsoo’s ears and the latter had to throw a pillow straight towards Baekhyun’s face– before Baekhyun could finally calm down.

 

“Satisfied now? You officially made me deaf, Byun,” Kyungsoo said as he let himself inside the room. Baekhyun sat cross-legged on the bed while patting his chest as if his heart would come out from his chest.

“I thought I saw the ghost of you, Soo. Oh gosh, you could have killed me earlier…”

“I wish I did, and that shriek was way too close to a girl’s to be called manly.”

“You and your lovely sarcasm, Soo. You don’t know how much I missed it. Have you calmed down?”

“Yeah, a while ago. I’m sorry to make you worry but I’m not sorry to have made you hide inside your room, Byun. You deserved it.”

“Oh my lovely Soo is back!” Baekhyun cried before tackling Kyungsoo to the bed which was futile against the latter. It ended up with Baekhyun in a head-lock by Kyungsoo. Though he was shorter than Baekhyun, Kyungsoo was still stronger than him.

“I can’t breathe, you idiot.”

“You deserve it,” Kyungsoo said after he released his hold on Baekhyun. Baekhyun coughed as he caught his breath, the effect of Kyungsoo’s deadly move. “Let’s have breakfast, Byun. I’m hungry.”

“Carry me, Soo-Soo. I got hurt because of you,” Baekhyun pouted and Kyungsoo facepalmed. A whiny Baekhyun was one of a kind for Kyungsoo and a whiny Baekhyun only wanted Kyungsoo’s attention. The latter wondered why he had Baekhyun as a friend, he was the most childish person he had ever met. With Baekhyun hitching a piggyback ride, Kyungsoo slowly descended down the stairs, ad headed to living room. Chanyeol laughed at the sight of Kyungsoo giving Baekhyun a piggyback ride before taking a picture of it. _A priceless scene indeed_ , Chanyeol thought.

 

“My big baby wants to eat, doesn’t he?” Chanyeol cooed, earning a glare from Baekhyun. Baekhyun buried his face into Kyungsoo’s nape, making Chanyeol irritated, “Get off of Kyungsoo, Baek.”

“Don’t wanna,” Baekhyun pouted, “I love Soo’s back.” Baekhyun possessively snaked his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, tight enough to hold on but loose enough as to not choke the latter.

“Oh no, you don’t. This is not funny, Byun,” Chanyeol growled, the latter stuck his tongue out. Before becoming a victim of their childish and useless fight, Kyungsoo dropped Baekhyun on the couch and pinched Chanyeol’s side. The two of them made whining noises which were Kyungsoo’s favorite things since the Cold War in his house.

“I’ll make breakfast. You two go to the dining room and be good boys,” Kyungsoo ordered, the two of them scrambled to the dining room like two soldiers following their Lieutenant’s order. Kyungsoo smiled at the sight before leaving them to begin cooking in the kitchen. The least he could was fill his stomach up before thinking of ways to contact Jongin.

 

**_Unexpected news coming into my door_ **

**_As I waited for you_ **

**_Surprised, I swore_ **

**_At the letter I read coming at two_ **

After having a civilized breakfast – meaninglistening Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s endless bickering while Kyungsoo was sandwiched between the two – Kyungsoo had a precious teatime, accompanied by Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally in peace.

 

“Any news from our little Jongin?” Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo shook his head before sighing quietly. Chanyeol glanced at him worriedly yet he believed Kyungsoo could manage his mood this time, “Where did he go? He has nowhere to go and his parents died a long time ago, right?”

 

“That was what Jongin was told by his grandma. For some reason he didn’t believe it and I don’t know why,” Chanyeol replied while munching on his gooey cheesecake.

“What if -- Soo, don’t kill me, ‘kay? – what if Jongin is a red-eyed one, that’s why he went missing?” Baekhyun grimaced, and Chanyeol paled only at the thought of his friend becoming one of the red-eyed people. He didn’t hate the red-eyed ones but disliked their way of making a ruckus in Turbask nowadays. Hurting innocent people wasn’t a very good impression for them.

“Don’t jinx him, Byunshit. He won’t ever be a red-eyed one—…”

“You never know what will happen in the future, Soo. Only God knows about him right now.”

“Never thought you were such a believer, Baek. Kinda surprised at that side of you,” Chanyeol snickered, earning a hard slap on his arms from Baekhyun.

 

“You know nothing except Kyungsoo’s things, lover-boy. Anyway—…” Baekhyun was interrupted by the arrival of Jiyoung’s arrival, bringing a letter on a silver tray. As he handed it to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun saw the red stamp on the back of the letter, a stamp that signified the crest of the King and his royal family.

“Is it – a letter from the King? I thought the King was dead ages ago,” Chanyeol chirped.

“The King is dead but his minister continues to rule Exodus even now, you big oaf,” Baekhyun replied, “but why did the royal family send you a letter, Soo? You aren’t one of the royal family, are you?”

“In my dream, Byun.” Kyungsoo said while his hands started tearing the letter out.

 

His mouth gaped as his eyes trailed down each word written in the letter, “I must be dreaming. This can’t be –…”

“What is it, Soo?” Kyungsoo handed the letter over to Chanyeol and like a chain reaction, the latter’s jaw dropped as he read it. Both of them stared each other, trying to convince themselves it wasn’t a dream.

“What are you two doing? Let me see the letter,” Baekhyun snatched the letter from Chanyeol’s hand before reading it. “This-…”

“Yes, it is. We aren’t dreaming,” Kyungsoo said before sipping his already-cold tea with a trembling hand. Jiyoung gave him a worried look. Chanyeol patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder before heading to the bathroom; a nice warm bath would lighten the sudden tension in his body. A long nice warm bath, was what Chanyeol needed.

 

“Jiyoung, bring me the finest wine or I won’t sleep peacefully tonight,” Baekhyun said after throwing the letter on the table in disbelief. He still remembered every word in the letter; _Crown Prince Kim Jongin,_ Baekhyun thought before realizing his headache was getting worse.

 

_To: Mr. Do_

_From: Minister Xiumin_

 

_Good day to you, Mr. Do,_

_I would like to inform you that you, alongside your two friends, Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun, are invited to the Hana ball on next Sunday, celebrating the inauguration of Crown Prince, Kim Jongin._

_This is a personal invitation that comes from Kim Jongin himself and he would like to talk with you after the Hana ball._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Xiumin_


	6. The Hana Ball and Our First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A raven haired boy with a familiar teal eye and the other sealed with an eyepatch walked toward the Crown Prince. The way he walked toward Jongin like a swan dancing on the pond, graceful without any flaw. Jongin released his breath that he held unconsciously, as if the raven-haired boy in front of him held his oxygen with his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our eyes met and the spark ignited

As the dawn reached the sky, the sun came out from its hidden place; it was ready to illuminate the world with its warm light. The birds were chirping happily in the yard; they were more energetic than ever, as if they knew what would happen tonight in White Petals, the place where the King and Queen lived. Footsteps echoed loudly throughout the castle as the maids were busy decorating the castle. Happiness was plastered on their faces, smiling in contentment as they were ready to serve the Crown Prince, Kim Jongin, for life.

 

The said Crown Prince was sitting on the sill of a window, long legs dangling. His dark circles were getting bigger than before, he noticed, and he admitted the sudden change of pace in his life made him tired. At one point, he wanted to throw up for a few minutes if the knock at his door didn’t bring him back to reality. A servant named Lee Minho bowed at him as he opened the door, in his hands was Jongin’s breakfast. Jongin’s stomach churned at the sight of the food.

 

“Your breakfast, your Majesty.”

“You can put it there, Minho. Thank you,” Jongin said, pointing to the dresser next to his bed.

“You are very welcome, your Majesty. Minister Xiumin would like to meet you after you finish your breakfast.”

“Sure, you may leave now.” Minho bowed before going out. Jongin sighed, wishing he could be the Kim Jongin that loved dancing and hanging out with his best friends. He wished he were not the lost Crown Prince of Exodus, Kim Jongin.

 

 

_January, 14 th_

 

_Jongin woke up in the morning, unusually chirpy and not grumpy._ That was so not Kim Jongin _, he thought. Maybe the dream of the fox was a good sign for him._

 

_Or maybe not._

 

_He looked at the mirror, horror written on his face._

_Instead of the shade of green he hoped to see…_

_His eyes were blue, cobalt blue to be precise._

 

_How could he, out of all people, be born with blue eyes?_

_His grandma never said anything about having royal blood in his family. Nor had she ever told him any single thing about his parents. As if they were sinners, something that shouldn’t be told._

 

_Washing his face furiously, attempting to scrub the invisible dirt on his face, he once again looked at the mirror. His new orbs stared back at him, his cobalt blue irises forced him to finally wake up and face reality. The fox might have been a jinx for him, he didn’t want to think about it._

 

_Freshly dressed, he was about to bring out the leftover chicken in the fridge when the bell rang._ Kyungsoo wouldn’t be this early, not with Chanyeol in tow of course _, he thought. He opened the door and found himself staring at the same blue orbs, but lighter than his. A warm smile greeted Jongin, the warmest smile he had ever seen and somehow it was so familiar though Jongin couldn’t pinpoint where from._

 

_“Who are you?” Jongin questioned._

_“I am Xiumin, your uncle. Kim Jongin, am I right?” Jongin nodded without thinking how Xiumin knew his name and his address as well._

_“Now, let’s end this chitchat and let’s go home. We have a lot of time to catch up on, after all.”_

_“Home?” Jongin asked meekly._

_“Yeah, your home, Jongin. White Petals.”_

 

Jongin still remembered how Yoonseok, Xiumin’s servant, dragged him out of his house in Neridium without any his belongings, only the old t-shirt and blue ripped jeans he wore. He didn’t even keep his promise to call Kyungsoo once he woke up. He could imagine how mad Kyungsoo would be once he met his best friends after the ball.

 

Jongin already knew this would be a long day for him.

 

**_And everything went from wrong to right_ **

**_And the stars came out and filled up the sky_ **

**_The music you were playing really blew my mind_ **

 

 

 

After being dragged by Minho into the dressingroom and endlessly changing into different clothing, Jongin was ready to face his new status, being Crown Prince of Exodus and the last descendant of the late King. With Xiumin to his right, he descended from the stairs to greet the audience, the royal family and important people who lived in Exodus. Jongin put on his best fake smile, trying to be delightful in front of them, even though deep down in his heart, this was not him. _Not Kim Jongin_ , he thought.

 

Then he sat on the throne, looking out upon the audience that were dancing to themusic gleefully. Soon, thirst invaded his throat andhe looked for a servant with a tray of cocktails. Once his eye caught one, he called him over. He gaped at the sight of the servant before him; a raven haired boy with familiar teal irises and the other hidden behind an eyepatch. The way he walked toward Jongin was like a swan dancing on a pond, graceful without any flaw. Jongin released the breath he held unconsciously, as if the raven-haired boy in front of him held his oxygen with his appearance.

 

“May I help you, your Majesty?” Jongin blushed at the deep voice of said servant; Kim Jongin never blushed before, not even in front of Do Kyungsoo, his never-ending unrequited love. “Would you like to have a cocktail?”

“Y—yes—please,” Jongin then took the cocktail the tray that brought the gorgeous servant to him. The Crown Prince blushed like a high school girl as his hand brushed against the said servant’s. “I have never seen you before, are you new in the palace?”

“Yes, I am. This is the first time I have seen you as well, your Majesty. The rumor is indeed true then.”

“Rumor?” Jongin blinked, the servant chuckled and Jongin instantly longed to hear that sound again.

“I am sorry for my rudeness. Our female servants have been talking about you since your first arrival and I’ve been so curious to see what you look like. You are a true Greek god, they said,” the servant confirmed.

“What--- what the heck?”

“You are interesting one, your Majesty,” the raven-haired servant smiled, his pearlescent teeth flashing towards Jongin.

“You too, unlike the other servants. I like you. What’s your name?” Jongin asked.

“My name is Oh Sehun, your Maj--”

“Jongin, that’s my name. Let’s be friend then, Sehun,” Jongin held out his hand and Sehun shook it, genuine smiles spreading across their lips.

“It would be my pleasure, Jongin.”


	7. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop daydreaming, Jongin” a baritone voice came from Jongin’s back, sending shivers through his nerve. As Jongin turned around, he was greeted by a punch landed in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the betaed one. Happy reading, sweeties

_To the end_  
Follow the sound of your heartbeat  
Close your eyes  
Spread out your dreams

White Petals was becoming full of people hour by hour as honored guests started appearing. They were dancing along with the music and chatting among each other, boasting their wealth and families. Kim Jongin was one of their topics; of course the lost Prince couldn’t be ignored. Everyone was so eager to know how the Prince could survive and live amongst the shadows for years, not even the red-eyed people could find him. When they asked Xiumin, he only smiled at the question while glancing at the said prince that seemed to be getting sleepy; yet, he put on his best fake smile to appease the guests.

 

“Your Highness,” a voice came from Xiumin’s back. As he turned around to address the owner of said voice, Yoonseok bowed at the presence of Xiumin and their guests before whispering in Xiumin’s ears, “The friends of the Prince have arrived at the palace. Should we let them in?”

“Why, of course Yoonseok. Let them meet Jongin.”

“But…”

“I know, Yoonseok. The party isn’t over and their arrival might distract Jongin but we do know that Jongin won’t have any free time after the party.”

“I can’t agree anymore about that, your Highness.”

“Letting my nephew meet his friends is the best thing to do for now. You understand that, Yoonseok?”

“Understood, your Highness. I must leave first to escort the guests into the Prince’s bedroom.” Yoonseok bowed before leaving Xiumin behind, blending among the guests. Whispers caught Xiumin’s ears as he sat on his seat and the minister couldn’t hide his smile, seeing the scene not far from his seat.

_You are so late, Yoonseok._

=xoxo=

 

“Stop daydreaming, Jongin,” a baritone voice came from behind Jongin, sending electricity through his nerves. As Jongin turned around, he was greeted by a harsh punch to his stomach. Gasps came out from the spectators and the palace guards were prepared to draw their swords to the perpetrator; Jongin held his hand up and they were back down reluctantly.

“Kyung – you don’t have to hit that hard…” Jongin pouted, earning a death glare from the said person.

“You deserved it,” Kyungsoo fumed, Chanyeol stood behind his lover with his palm rubbing the latter’s back, “Now, explain to me. What the fuck happened before I rip off your balls!!!” Kyungsoo snarled, making more gasps escape from the guests’ lips.

“Words, my Soo-soo,” Chanyeol whispered. Like a savior, Yoonseok arrived at the perfect time before Kyungsoo’s wave of anger hit Jongin again. The latter whispered to Chanyeol, earning a nod from the tallest of the three.

“Jongin, we will stay at your chamber for awhile. Finish what you have to do and let me handle my feisty lover here.” Kyungsoo glared at Chanyeol yet let himself be dragged by his lover. Jongin sighed in relief before letting the the fake smile he put on his face awhile ago reappear and bowing to the audience.

“You have nice friends there, dear,” Minseok said as he patted his shoulder, sending warmth all over Jongin’s body.

“I am lucky to have them.”

“And I am lucky to have you. Let me handle the party. You must be tired to maintain that fake smile.”

“How --- how did you know?”

“You don’t ever fool the eyes of an old man, Jongin. Off you go, baby boy.” Jongin nodded before leaving the hall and heading to his room. _This is gonna be a long night,_ Jongin thought as he opened the door and was greeted by Baekhyun’s bear hug and Chanyeol’s seal slap on his back. Kyungsoo was sitting on the sill of the window, staring at the exchange and breathing out in relief as he saw Jongin’s smile.

“Enough, you toddlers. Ready to explain?” Kyungsoo asked, the three babies freezing at the authoritative voice. Jongin nodded weakly before sitting on his bed. As he saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol already seated on his sofa, Jongin explained his whereabouts for the past two months.

 

=xoxo=

 

 _5 hours before the party._  
  
_Sehun was about to go to the White Petals, executing the assassination he was ordered to do. This was the first time he had ever killed someone on another’s order; it was necessary to kill somebody in order to survive in Rubynell._

_As he opened his bedroom's door, ascending to the living room, he was greeted by Luhan's judgemental stare, assessing him from top to the bottom. Sehun gave the latter his best smile and he knew his act didn't convince the latter. Luhan knew too much about him after all._  
  


_"Where are you going?" Luhan asked, menace dripping from his voice._  
"I have a job to do, Han. Can you move a bit?"  
"Like I’ll obey your words, Hun," Luhan blocked the front door with his small body.  
"Han, don't make things difficult."  
"Is having you in our house difficult to do? You’ve been away for 7 months and kept yourself locked inside your room for the things I didn't fucking know for 2 months."  
"Han ---.”  
"Don't you think you’re get away that easily, Oh Sehun. I demand you give me an explanation for everything you have done; constantly making us worried. You promised to talk about it back then." Luhan glared at him, the most murderous glare Sehun ever seen. Luhan was blessed to have an angelic heart for Jongdae and Sehun, but not for everyone.  
"Don't you ever think about us, Hun?" asked Jongdae, appearing from the stairs before circling his arms around Sehun's slim waist. Sehun took a deep breath, feeling the warmth Jongdae shared and yet the guilt ate him on the inside. If he could mature a bit, accepting the fate he had been given and living peacefully with them; Sehun didn't have to meet that cloaked man, offering him a crazy job and endangering his family's safety.

_“I do think of the both of you, that’s why I have to go and do this job. It’s for our safety.”_

_“You mean killing someone can save our family?” Jongdae whispered to his back, enough for Luhan to hear his words and Sehun could see how stiff Luhan was._

_“How did –“_

_“WHAT!!!ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Luhan shrieked, grabbing Sehun’s shirt collar, “I didn’t raise you to be a killer, Hun. Please, don’t do this!”_

_“Someone threatened your safety so I have no choice. You are my family and by killing this person, I can protect both you,” Sehun snarled, pushing Luhan’s hands away from his collar._

_“Who’s the target?” Jongdae asked in a calm tone._ At least someone still had a clear mind among them _, Sehun thought._

_“The Crown Prince of Exodus,” Sehun said, gasps escaping from the other’s lips. “This is a dangerous job, I know. The chance of losing my head is bigger than the entire population of Rubynell but I know I can pull this off.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“I am fucking sure of it, Dae. Just please let me go so I can finish this job as soon as possible.”_

_“Okay, we will let you go. On one condition,” Luhan said._

_“What the fuck now, Han?”_

_“In two weeks, you must kill him. Or we will come to pick you up.” Sehun sighed, wondering why God brought Luhan into his life. He knew that once Luhan had his way, he would have his way._ That’s the law of this family _, Sehun thought. Agreeing to the condition, Sehun nodded weakly._

_“Great. We will see you in two weeks, Hun. Take care, okay?” Jongdae said cheerfully before pulling Sehun into a big hug. Luhan followed soon, patting Sehun’s back for encouragement._

_“Be careful, okay?” Luhan whispered. Sehun nodded before heading to the castle, doing his job._

Here he was, slipping into the castle as a new servant and meeting the Crown Prince. After seeing his target, Sehun was sure that he could kill the boy easily. Jongin wasn’t that athletic, Sehun could tell. Though inside his heart, something bothered him after seeing his face, the Greek godly features were a blessing. Sehun couldn’t pinpoint what it was so he brushed it away. Little did he know it would hinder him with his plot to kill the Crown Prince.

 

Bringing a tray of snacks and cups of tea that Sehun had already put sleeping pills in, he knocked on the door of the Crown Prince’s Chamber. He was greeted by one of his friends, the pink haired one with puppy-eyes smiled and ushered him inside the chamber. Jongin was pleased to see Sehun and the other could see it in Jongin’s eyes.

 

“Hey, let me introduce you to my friend. This is Oh Sehun. The elf-eared one there is Chanyeol and beside him is Kyungsoo, his boyfriend. Over there, is Baekhyun.”

“Nice to meet you all. I am Oh Sehun,” Sehun bowed, Baekhyun already taken a liking of him as he circled his arms around Sehun’s neck. He kissed the latter’s cheek, a gasp coming out from Sehun’s lips.

“I like this one. We should keep him, Soo-soo.”

“He isn’t a pet, Byun. I’m sorry for his rudeness. He’s always like that even when he met Jongin for the first time. I am Do Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo shook Sehun’s hand. Sehun nodded.

“Enough of the introductions. Let’s have some tea,” said Chanyeol, bringing the cookies to his mouth before sipping his tea. The other followed him as well as Jongin before continued to talk about Jongin’s bad habit. Sehun listened earnestly, somehow interested by the other side of the Crown Prince. Several minutes later, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were already curled up on Jongin’s bed which was weird for Baekhyun.

“Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden?” Baekhyun yawned before passing out as well as the other two.

“Sehun – did you –…?” Jongin questioned before losing consciousness, sprawling out in front of Sehun.

“I’m sorry, Jongin,” Sehun said before picking Jongin up and heading out of the castle stealthily.

 

Little did Sehun know, someone was watching him flee outside the castle with his azure eyes. He smiled victoriously at the sight of the unconscious Jongin on Sehun’s shoulder.

 

“Did I make you wait, Minho?” asked Xiumin as he entered the library, “It’s been awhile, right?”

“Yes, Minister. You haven’t visited my mom in Celeste House for ages.”

“Hey, I am your uncle. Don’t call me minister, okay? How’s your mom?”

“She is sane enough to recognize me if that’s what you are talking about.” Minho snickered, Xiumin froze. A bad hunch suddenly crept inside Xiumin’s veins. “If you don’t mind, I have business to attend, uncle. I should leave now,” Minho stated.

“Why don’t you meet Jongin first before you go?”

“That’s okay. I will meet him soon enough,” Minho said as he opened the door before heading out. A mischievous glint reflected in his azure eyes and Xiumin didn’t miss it.

“Yoonseok, are you there?”

“Yes, your Highness?”

“Check Jongin if he is alright. I have bad feeling about him.” Yoonseok nodded and he hurried to Jongin’s chamber and found three unconscious bodies laying on the bed.

 

Jongin was missing.


	8. Between The Captor and The Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betaed version. Have happy reading

Jongin woke up in a big room, tied up by his arms and legs with tight ropes. His wrists and ankles were numb, most likely because Sehun had tied them around the bed posts. Jongin pulled on his bonds, in an attempt to loosen the rope, but his tugging only succeeded in making it even tighter, almost stopping his blood circulation. Jongin could only bite his lips, suppressing his anger and frustration of the situation at hand.

He scanned the room, only finding a single chair and table present not far from the bed. All the walls were painted black, even the curtain was the same dark color. Only the light peeking out from the curtains made the room slightly brighter. Jongin could see faint colors through the cracks of the curtains, blue painted the sky. He might still be somewhere around Turbask or even Aquarome.

Sehun hadn’t brought him to Rubynell… Sehun…

Jongin then remembered his new friend; a friend he thought he would get along very well with. He thought Sehun would be the one that he might share the loneliness of living in the castle and the longing to live outside the looming walls. It turned out that his new friend betrayed him, kidnapping him after drugging his best friend.

Jongin couldn’t forgive him, he wouldn’t. 

“You awake?” said a brunette boy, snapping Jongin out of his trance. A feline-like smile graced his lips and his red eyes gleamed in the dark as if he was a lion that had targeted his prey. Jongin might have thought the latter was a descendant of a feline if he didn’t say anything, “Sehun went to run some errands. Kim Jongin, isn’t it? I’m Jongdae,” he said before coming into the room, settling himself on Jongin’s side.

“I don’t need to know the name of my kidnapper.”

“It’s not like Sehun had any choice. He didn’t say anything?”

“As if he would say ‘Hey Jongin, let me kidnap you’ before he drugging me and my friends!” Jongin frowned.

“He has a reason ---“

“DAE!” Sehun snarled, suddenly appearing in the frame of the door, “Don’t say anything”

“But – “

“Jongdae!!”

“He must know that all red eyed people aren’t bad and you kidnapped him because ---“

“KIM JONGDAE! NO MORE WORDS, YOU HEARD ME!” Sehun’s stern voice echoed throughout the room, making the brunette boy shrink in fear. Sehun was way stronger than him, even though he was two-years younger than Jongdae.

“Please excuse me, your Majesty,” Jongdae bowed before going out from the room. Sehun gracefully entered the room and settled himself on the chair before putting grocery bags on the table. He stretched his long limbs, a yawn escaping from his lips.

“Need a drink?” Sehun asked, only answered by a death glare from Jongin.

“Can’t you see I’m tied onto a bed?”

“My bad. I will untie you on one condition. Don’t run or I will slit your throat,” Sehun threatened, his teal irises piercing into Jongin’s cobalt blue ones. Jongin gulped, wondering why the boy he met at the ball was so different than the one in front of him now. He then nodded, Sehun taking out a knife from the back of his pants. Cutting the rope on Jongin’s wrists and legs, Sehun sat on the side of Jongin. The Crown Prince rubbed his sore wrists, still glaring at the raven-haired boy.

“Water!” Jongin ordered, making Sehun chuckle, “what’s so funny?”

“Nothing, your Majesty. Here you go!” Sehun passed the mineral water, almost hitting Jongin in the face if his reflexes hadn’t been good enough. How grateful to be a dancer, Jongin thought.

“Nice catch. I thought you weren’t that athletic.”

“For your information, I am a dancer. Someone should give you that information before kidnapping me.”

“My bad, Jongin. I don’t have any time to read it since I’m too busy looking at your handsome face.”

“Please don’t talk casually to me. You aren’t even my friend.”

“I’ve been your friend since last night –“ Jongin landed a punch on Sehun’s stomach before the latter flipped him on the bed, face planted on the fluffy surface. “Urgh – Thanks for the punch, Crown Prince. You really are quite strong, aren’t you?”

“Let me go, you prick.”

“Language, My Jongin. I won’t let you live if you keep insulting me.”

“Kill me if you dare.”

“It won’t be fun –“ With his remaining power he had, Jongin struggled under Sehun, using a martial art move he learned from Kyungsoo. He flipped Sehun and trapped him with his legs on his hips. As if the victory was in his hands, Jongin grinned widely; yet, the look on Sehun’s face didn’t show any signs of defeat.

“Aren’t we in a promising position, Jongin?” Sehun smirked before purposely bucking his hips up. A low moan slipped out from the cobalt-blue eyed boy’s mouth as the sensation of Sehun’s cock grazed against his own. Sehun kept teasing him as his fingers traveled up Jongin’s body, tracing its contour and mapping it to his memory. The latter squirmed under Sehun’s touch; it was his first time someone had ever touched his body that way. He was scared yet his body betrayed him; his cock waking up from its deep slumber under Sehun’s touch, almost as if it recognized the touch.

“St—Stop—“

“Make me stop then.”

“Ah – Sehun – Ah – Stop”

“You should look at yourself, Jongin. You like to be manhandled, don’t you?”  Sehun pinched his nipple, eliciting a long moan from Jongin. The teal-eyed boy enjoyed the view; how Jongin’s face flushed and his cobalt-blue eyes glazed over with lust. Only he could make the Crown Prince wrecked like this. Grabbing the latter’s neck, he kissed Jongin on his lips, ravishing the plump lips he had secretly wanted to taste since their first meeting. Sweet like candies, Sehun thought and he couldn’t get enough of it.  As oxygen depleted from their lungs, they broke away.

“Did you enjoy it, your Majesty? I – “ Sehun was cut off by a loud slap and a stinging sensation on his cheek.

Jongin had slapped him.

“GET AWAY! GET OUT!”

“Just say you enjoyed it ---“

“I SAID GET OUT. GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT FROM HERE!”

“What’s going on here?!” Jongdae yelled, peeking in to see what was going on. He gasped as he saw the state of them, “Don’t mess with him, Sehun…”

“Whatever, Jongdae,” Sehun said nonchalantly before slipping off of Jongin. “I’m going out first, Dae. Take care of him, okay?” He tapped Jongdae’s shoulder before heading out of the room. Jongdae walked to the bed, seeing Jongin curled into a fetal position on top of the bed. Tears streamed from his cobalt-blue eyes and Jongdae couldn’t help but hug the sole heir of Exodus.

“I apologize on behalf of that jerk. Forgive him, Jongin.”

“I ---“

“Shush, it’s alright,” Jongdae patted his back, his voice gentle, “he’s gone now.” 

“Why did he do that to me?”

“Sehun loves teasing people but never this far. Maybe he loves you, Jongin…”

“We just met a day before he kidnapped me and you say he loves me. What kind of sick joke is this?”

“Love can happen any time, dear. You know, you should sleep and I promise I’ll scold him when he comes home later.” Jongdae winked, “Try to forget it, okay?” Jongin nodded before closing his eyes. The red-eyed boy sighed, wondering why Sehun went that far before leaving Jongin alone.

 

=xoxo=

 

Driving his bike under the blue sky was an unusual event for Sehun; he preferred the scarlet sky above him rather than the blue ones. Blue reminded him of Jongin; he never forgot that pair of eyes painted with lust after he kissed him. Sehun can’t help smiling and humming a happy song for the first time in his entire life. As he found a cake shop nearby, he parked his bike in the parking lot. Suddenly someone patted his shoulder, Sehun wished it wasn’t a cop since he couldn’t afford a new driving license.

“I see you messing around with my cousin,” the deep voice sent a chill through his body. Sehun turned around and faced a pair of azure eyes watching him. It was vastly different than Jongin’s intimidating ones.

“Who are you?”

“Let’s see. I am your employer?”

“What the --- “

“Language, boy. That’s why I hate red-eyed people. Rude and aggressive, you lot are.”

“Shut the –“ Before Sehun could land any punch, the azure-eyed boy had him pinned against the ground. Sehun felt a sudden case of déjà-vu and rolled his eyes; it was two months ago and he knew this man was the captor back then.

“Easy there or I’ll kill your friends, remember?”

“What do you want?!”

“Give me the Prince tomorrow morning and I’ll let you live happily of course,” he said it as if it was obvious.

“What if I don’t?”

“Go to Rubrayn and see for yourself,” the man chuckled before letting him go. “9 A.M at that cake shop. Bye-bye, Oh Sehun.” Sehun suddenly had a bad hunch and called Luhan. He was welcomed by a voicemail. Then he called Jongdae and not long after it started ringing, the cheerful voice of Jongdae greeted him.

“Dae! Thank god. Are you okay?!”

“Yeah! What’s wrong?”

“Is Luhan there? I can’t contact him.”

“He went to our house because he was bringing clothes of mine. Hass something happened?”

“Shit. I’ll call you back later. Watch over Jongin, please,” Sehun pleaded.

“Of course, lover boy. Your prince is fine with me.”

“Don’t joke with me, Dae.”

“Yeah --- yeah,” Sehun ended the call and as fast as he could, he drove his bike to Rubrayn while praying that what he was afraid of, didn’t happen. 

 

God didn’t answer his pray this time as he looked at the view in front of him at his destination, a scream threatening to break through his lips.

The place he called home was in ruins…

  * …and Luhan was nowhere to be found.




End file.
